Riley and Jace
by IloveURIAH
Summary: Riley is a fun loving troublemaker. she is also the daughter of Tris and Tobias. what will happen when she falls in love with a Candor boy named Jace. R&R trust me the story is waaay better than this crappy summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this story just popped into my head so I just had to get down my ides. I hope you guys like it. If you don't please tell me so I'll delete it.**

Riley's POV:

I walk down to my next class with my best friends/cousins Mariah, Zac and Allen. We are partially inseparable. We all have the same classes' together. Coincidence? I think not. All of our parents are the most strongest and most powerful people in Dauntless and in the city.

Mariah parents are Aunt Marlene and Uncle Uriah

Zac parents are Uncle Zeke and Aunt Shauna

Allen parents are Aunt Christina and Uncle Will.

My parents are the legendary Dauntless prodigy's Four and Tris aka Four and Six.

Technically Mariah and Zac are the only blood related. But it doesn't matter they are all family. We all walk down the hallway talking about stuff like the aptitude test in two months. I'm so nervous what if I'm Divergent will they kill.

"I think Riley will be Dauntless or Candor." Mariah says.

"More like Dauntless and Candor, she could be you know what." Zac says.

"Oh please guys I'm Dauntless all the way. I'm not like those smart-mouths." I says.

"Oh really what did you get grounded for last time?" Mariah asks even though she knows the answer.

"Talking back and being a smart mouth. But that's not that point. That was just that one time." I argue.

"More like every time. Allen mumbles.

"Looks who talkin' you have Candor smart mouths and Erudite know it all's in your blood plus Dauntless. You're probably you know what, wouldn't be saying anything if I were you." I tell Allen. He playfully punches me in the arm. We keep talking when some Candor boy bumps into me and we both drop our stuff.

"Oh sorry." I apologize.

"Oh no it's cool it was my fault don't worry." He apologizes. His voice is almost as deep as my dad's. He helps me pick up my stuff. When we pick it all up. He stands up and helps me up to. I look at him more carefully this time. He has dark green eyes and olive s skin with dark brown hair that is almost black. He's cute. Too bad he isn't from Dauntless.

"I'm Jason but my friends call me Jace." He introduces himself.

"I'm Riley but my parents call me Ri." I say. The bell rings.

"Catch ya later Riley nice meeting you." He says walking off. I look at my friends. Zac makes a whistling sound and Allen is wiggling his eyebrows. Mariah winks at me.

"Shut up let's go we're going to be late come on." I say. We walk to class together. When we get there of course we are late and we get a detention for after school. Well I guess I'm gonna be grounded again.

* * *

After school we go back to the classroom we got the detention in. We're all used to it by now since we all try to pull of stunts and we get in trouble for it. We enter the classroom and I see Jace is there. He sees me and waves.

"Go sit by him. Go flirt." Mariah whispers. I scowl and walk over and sit by him.

"Hey" I greet.

"Sup what'd you get in trouble for?" Jace asks.

"Being late for class. You?" I say.

"Not keeping my mouth shut and talking." He says I laugh.

"Classic Candor." I tease him.

"Hey! Aren't you the Dauntless girl who tried to paintball the principal's car. And got suspended. Classic Dauntless." He teases me.

"Guilty as charged. But what can I say I'm a trouble maker." I smile.

"Hey no talking!" the teacher yells at us. We both smile. For the rest of the detention we both write notes to each other. When it's time to go we go to the hallway together and start talking for a while.

"Hey you know we broke the biggest rule ever right." He mentions.

"And what would that be?" I ask smiling.

"Associating with other factions." He smiles.

"Well since my uncle runs the security cams we should probability say good bye now." I tell him.

"Okay bye then. Seeya tomorrow then Riley." He says.

"Bye seeya tomorrow Jace." I say. He walks away. I turn around and I see Zac and Allen looking annoyed. Mariah is smiling like a high Amity.

"Come on you talked to him for 30 minutes." Allen complains.

"Dang that long." I say.

"Yeah that long now let's go we're probably in huge trouble right now." Zac says. We walk out of the school and wait for the train to come around. Mariah keeps rambling about Jace and I. I tone her out and wait for the train.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the story btw I don't own Divergent **

Chapter 2

When we get back to Dauntless headquarters its 5o'clock. We head to my apartment since we know everyone is going to be there because we're so late.

"Okay guys remember try to change the subject and lighten the mood. And do not tell them about Jace." I whisper when we are in front of the door. We nod in agreement. We do that every time we're all in trouble. I open the door with my keys. We walk in and everyone is there first they looked relieved then angry.

"Hello dear family how are you today. We've missed you so much it's been a long day of school. So how about we all have a nice family dinner and have a good talk." Zac says chirpily. Wow he did better that I thought he would.

"Save Zac. where you all been." Mom says.

"Detention but for nothing bad. This time." I say with a small smile.

"Yeah we know the school called and said it was only for thirty minutes and you guys stayed an hour and thirty minutes." Aunt Shauna yelled.

"Damn that long." Zac says.

"Zac! Language there is two children around." Uncle Zeke scolds. Behind them I see my baby brother Blake and Zac's little brother Jacob. Awe their so cute playing together.

"Yeah but he just increased their vocabulary. You know vaocab is a critical thing at their age." Mariah says.

"Yes Mariah right it does plus Zac said dam-nuh not dame-mm." Allen says.

"Language and don't change the subject." Aunt Shauna says.

"Dammit it didn't work." I mumble. But still enough for them to make out the words.

"RILEY!" they all yell.

"Oops it slipped." I lie. I smile.

"Riley. Don't be rude." My dad scolds.

"Riley don't be rude." I mimic him. I don't want to be rude but this is how I'll change the subject.

"Excuse me." He hisses.

"You're excused." I say rudely. It hurts talking to daddy like that. My dad glares at me.

"You're grounded for two months." He says through clenched teeth.

"But my aptitude test and initiation is in two months." He says.

"Well." My mom says "I think we can compromise. One of you four tells us why you took so long from coming home and Riley will be grounded for only one month." We all look at each other. I shake my head for them not to tell.

"No I rather be grounded for two months than tell you." I say.

"Fine then." Aunt Shauna says. "Zac you're grounded to 2 months."

"Same for you Allen 2 months." Aunt Christina says.

"2 months Mariah grounded." Aunt Marlene says.

"Spill it or you're all grounded." Uncle Uriah says.

"Can we talk about this as cousins first." I suggest. They nod. We huddle.

"Guys I can't get you guys get in trouble for me. You can tell." I whisper.

"No we can't let you get in trouble like that." Mariah argues.

"How bout we just make a break for it." Zac suggest. We nod and turn back to our parents.

"What happened was-." I start then we bolt running out of the apartment. We run to the dining hall. We sit at a whole bunch of people we don't know. We bend our heads down so they won't see us. I glance up and I see all our dads are at the door. We keep our heads down still. They look around and then they leave. But something tells me not to look up just yet. But apparently Zac, Mariah and Allen don't get that and they look up. Suddenly they are pulled away by their moms. Then something pinches my ear and pulls me up. And of course it is my mom. She pulls me back to the apartment with everyone else.

"Three months." Aunt Christina says. I look at my cousins. I nod at them but they shake their heads. But I still nod after a while I'm getting dizzy from nodding so much. Allen is getting dizzy too.

"What happened was… Ri bumped into a Candor boy and they dropped their stuff. They introduced themselves and the bell rang and we were late and got a detention. During detention Mariah made Ri sit next to him and they started talking until they got in trouble. Then when detention was over they talked to each other in the hallway for thirty minutes and we waited in the hallway for them until they said good bye." Allen explains.

"Is this true?" Aunt Christina asks. We all nod.

"Why didn't you guys stop her?" Uncle Uriah asks.

"Because daddy it was so cute you should've seen them together." Mariah squeals.

"Cute or not cute you guys should've stopped her she was associating with another faction." Aunt Shauna scolds.

"Riley I'm very disappointed in you. You should know better. Four anything you'd like to add." Mom says.

"No not really. Just are you starting to have a crush on this boy?" dad asks. Do I really have a crush on Jace? Maybe I do a little but I can't tell daddy.

"No not really." I lie. Dad eases up a bit. Aunt Christina lifts and eyebrow as me.

"Do you guys think you can give Riley and us sometime alone?" Mom suggests. They all nod and leave. When they're all gone. My mom looked at me.

"I expected better from you young lady." my mom scolds. Of course she would say that. I know my parents love and all but when they that it doesn't seem that way.

"Of course you would say that. I'm a devil child, I'm wild child and I'll never live up to your expectations."I mummer. I walk to my room and close the door. I can't believe I can't even say hi to a boy I might have crush on just because he's in a different faction. I don't care I'm gonna talk to Jace whenever I want even if that means I'm breaking a stupid rule.


End file.
